Hidden Beauty
by AquamarineX
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia. Your everyday introvert, who held the high record of the most prettiest girl in all of Fairy High, though went with the choice of going unnoticed on her own accord. With a strong fear of boys, she didn't expect her thoughts to change so easily when a new boy comes waltzing into her life. Nalu Highschool Au.
1. Fairy High

**Hello there! I'm TheTrinityAngel. I'll go by Trinity, if you would. I'm positive no one will read my Nalu Fanfic, but it's worth a shot. I'll probably be the only one reading this. Anyways, if you ARE reading this and you AREN'T me, then please do, review, so I can continue this knowing there's someone who wants me too! This is my first Fanfic, and if you don't want me to continue, leave a review, anyways and criticize me! I'll take it and try to fix my errors. Forgive me if there are any typos, spelling errors, or random letters/punctuation marks anywhere. Thanks for spending your time reading my note! Onto the story! (Fanfic. Whatever.)**

* * *

 **Chapter One : Fairy High**

* * *

It was a normal day in the town of Magnolia.

Cars were racing around, honking at each other every now and then, while students ran to school, chatting to their friends.

And where was Lucy Heartfilia, during all this?

In her bedroom of course. Snoring her blonde head off, under her pink covers.

Slowly, and steadily, chest first, she arose out of her bed. Smacking her lips together slowly, she looked around her surroundings. Turning her head bit by bit at a time, she froze at her clock, which was quietly sitting, ticking away, on her brown painted desk, beside her bed. Her brown eyes widened, and in a split second she had jumped off her comfy, white bed, with her covers thrown to the side.

 _Crap!_ She thought. First day of her second year at Fairy High and she was already late! She squirted her peppermint toothpaste onto her blue and white toothbrush, with her mind racing. _No time to take a bath now._ She groaned at the thought, as she slipped on a huge, baggy, men's adult large, T - Shirt over her head. While easily slipping on a huge, skirt, that reached to her ankles.

It seemed rather... _Bulky_. Especially since Lucy had to use a belt, to secure the skirt from falling off. It made sense, considering Lucy was actually a women's small, in clothing. To complete her, 'bulkiness', Lucy slipped on a pair of black and gray glass frames on her eyes.

That's right, not glasses, to help her see with. Not even the glass itself to see out of. Just the frame.

Why did Lucy wear all these, strange, and rather, nerdy clothes?

The answer was quite simple.

.

.

.

.

.

 _She was cute._

.

.

.

.

.

As obnoxious it may sound, it was perfectly true.

Lucy had dazzling, brown eyes, with long black eyelashes. Small pink lips, and a tiny nose to match.

Her hair was a sparkling, golden, blonde color, that shone brilliantly in the sun. If you felt it, you would probably mistaken it for silk, as it was incredibly smooth.

Her body was quite fine as well, as her chest size was humongous, with her derriere's size to match. Her waste was small, but not too much. It matched perfectly with her chest and rear end. To end it off, her dainty, long arms and legs with her small hands, were as smooth as silk.

Any boy would fall head over heels, with first glance at her.

But they didn't.

Nobody, besides her two best friends, even noticed her.

Yet she was far more prettier than the school's, 'Queen Bee', Lisanna. Who seemed to have every boy at Fairy High, under her control. Lisanna wore tons of make up to keep up her status, as the 'Diva Princess'. She was also captain of the cheerleaders. No surprise there.

Lucy could easily, become Lisanna's replacement in an instant. But she didn't. Reason? She didn't want to. Simple as that.

Lucy was rather a nerd. She loved reading and anime, though not as much as some. She didn't get bullied, which was a plus thing, since nobody looked at her for more than 3 seconds, besides her friends, Levy McGarden and Erza Scarlet.

Levy was a short, flat chested, blue haired girl, who always wore a yellow flowered headband. She and Lucy shared their interest in reading, as Levy could mostly be found in the library on weekends, with her head buried in a book.

Erza Scarlet, nicknamed, 'Titania', was the student council president, of Fairy High. She had long, red, scarlet hair, with a beautiful, fierce face to match. She was half of the reason why, Lucy and Levy never got bullied.

She was the queen of all the fairies in Fairy High. Any boy, or girl, who stood in her way, would receive a pummeling they never would forget. She also had a strong, interest in strawberries, and cake.

And then there was Jellal and Gajeel. The boys of their group.

Although not really.

Both were in the basketball team, and usually hung out with their teammates through out the school day. It's not like they didn't want to be seen with Lucy and the girls. They were asked to. The year before, when both, Erza and Levy, got together with the boys, Lucy asked them, if they would kindly sit away with their other friends.

Lucy was nervous around boys. Seeing this, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, and Jellal agreed. Still, they sat with them every now and then.

So, Lucy, Levy and Erza were usually seen together, _All. The. Time._ Why? Because Erza didn't trust her friends by themselves.

She was scared of bullies for them. So she usually was following each and every step, her friends left.

Anyways, back to the story, Lucy ran out her apartment door, with a piece of toast in her mouth, with her backpack slung over one shoulder.

She quickly checked her locked door, to see if the lock was secure, and left, quickly.

She raced through the streets of Magnolia, making her hasty way to Fairy High.

She stumbled ahead, as she saw the black gates already closed, with a teacher, standing behind the gates, tapping her foot, with her arms crossed.

Lucy looked up with pleading eyes. "Please, Mrs. Evergreen's mom! Please let me in!" The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Mrs. Evergreen's mom?"

Lucy looked away, embarrassed, she didn't know this teacher's name. "All right. Just this once." Lucy looked up and saw the teacher, opening the black gates. "Oh, thank you so much!" She cried, hugging the teacher, and running away down the hall. The teacher had quite the shocked face, then anger slowly filed in. "No running in the hallway!" She called after the running blonde, making haste to her classroom, Class 2-B.

Lucy pushed open her classroom door. Huffing, she looked up, to see her rather, irritated, teacher, Mr. Alberona. Who preferred to go by, Gildarts.

Looking down, Lucy hung her head, as the class stared at her. Levy, was seated at one of the front desks, shaking her head.

Lucy looked up, without raising her hung down head, saw her best friend had saved her a seat next to her. Trying her best to suppress her smile, she turned to her teacher, not noticing the boy standing next to him. Bowing over and over again, she exclaimed, quite apologetically. "I'm so sorry, I was late, Gildarts-Sensei! I overslept..." She mumbled the last part, as quite a few chuckles arose, from a few classmates.

The laughter stopped abundantly, as Gildarts shot the class a glare. "Sit down." He snapped at Lucy, as she quickly made haste for the seat next to Levy.

Levy smirked, "Overslept huh?" She grinned as her friend passed by. Lucy shot Levy a playful glare, and hit her arm while putting her backpack on her desk.

"Now."

Lucy and Levy's head quickly snapped to the front to their teacher.

"Everyone, we have a new student. Natsu Dragneel. Please be rather polite to him."

For that once, Lucy turned her head slightly, and stared at the new, profound boy.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, That was, Chapter one of, Hidden Beauty. I hope you all enjoyed it! Who am I kidding? No one's reading this...**

 **Well if you are, please, please, please, please, PLEASE, Review! So I know my work isn't for nothing. Thanks!**

 **-Trinity**


	2. The New Kid

**Oh. Wow. I am very very happy! People are actually reading, and reviewing my story! Yay!**

 **Thank you...**

 **booklover551**

 **MarSofTheGalaxies**

 **and ShyBookWorm33**

 **For reviewing my first chapter! Thank you all so much! I can proudly start my next chapter now.**

 **I really, really, REALLY don't want to be one of those fanfic writers, who suddenly stop writing chapters for... like 2 years. I know that feeling. ESPECIALLY when they leave you on cliffhangers... Anyways, I'll try my best to update as soon as I can, no promises for updating everyday, since I am still in school, and I'll be going back this Thursday... Ugh. Anyways, Onto Chapter two, of, 'Hidden Beauty'!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two : The New Kid**

* * *

Previously:

 _For that once, Lucy turned her head slightly, and stared at the new, profound boy._

* * *

Lucy blinked, as she stared at the boy named, Natsu Dragneel.

He wore a black hoodie, covering his hair, and shadowing his face. He seemed... antisocial somehow.

He was looking down, not letting anyone see any features of his face, as Gildarts continued rambling on about how to treat him.

Finally, he looked up, the shadow of his face, gone, and Lucy blinked in surprise. He was staring straight at her. Well, no surprise there. After all, she _was_ sitting in the desk directly in front of him.

Lucy blushed. She didn't feel comfortable with boys. And she couldn't help looking away at his straight, ongoing, stare.

Lucy turned her head, but slowly, her eyes drifted back to Natsu's face. He was looking away now. Out the window. He seemed... Bored. He was quite tan, with perfect white teeth. His eyes had somewhat, of a mysterious affect to them. Lucy was sure he was quite handsome. Only making her cheeks pink again.

Levy noticed her friend's actions, and shoved her elbow towards her rib. "Ow!" Lucy cried, quietly, shooting daggers at Levy, who simply grinned, and nodded towards Gildarts.

Lucy huffed and focused on what her teacher was saying for the first time.

"Now... I need someone to help Natsu, here, catch up with our studies and show him around the school... Any volunteers?"

Lucy quickly looked away, as Levy sighed. Lucy _really_ didn't want to be this new kid's... Babysitter.

"Let's see... How about Mrs. Heartfilia?"

Gildarts smiled, while Lucy slowly sank down in her chair, and gulped.

"Er... Um... I don't know if I want to... Mr. Alberona." Lucy mumbled, under her breath, as her cheeks grew a hot red.

Gildart's smile quickly vanished. He narrowed his eyes. "Did. You. Just. Call. Me... _Mr. Alberona_?" He said slowly, and quite dangerously for that matter. Lucy gulped. "I-I meant... Gildarts-Sensei! Ahaha...ha..." Lucy laughed nervously.

Gildarts eyes narrowed into slits. "For your information, My last name is _Clive. ALberona_ is my _daughter's_ last name. And you _will_ be Natsu's mentor. Have I made myself clear?" Gildarts growled.

"Y-Yes sir!" Lucy squeaked.

"Good." Gildarts face softened slightly, but he still frowned. "Natsu. Please sit down." He gave a quick nod to the boy, as Natsu trudged his way towards the back, next to the window sill. As he passed, Lucy thought she saw him give a quick grin, in her direction. But quickly brushed it off. _I was imagining it._ She laughed to herself. _No boy, had every grinned, smiled, laughed... Even looked at her before. Besides, Jellal, Gajeel and her dad..._ She quickly adverted her attention to the front of the room, where Gildarts was just about to continue on the class, with the actual learning.

After all, it _was_ English class.

Gildarts began talking about the basic things for writing, when he began passing out blank pieces of writing paper.

"Please pair up with a partner. You will create a story, and read it out to the class on Tuesday."

To Lucy it seemed... Kind of... Childish. Creating stories and reading them out. But, there honestly wasn't any point in fighting with her teacher. So she turned to her friend, seeing that she had already been paired up. Gajeel. Levy noticed her friend's sad expression, and quickly began to apologize.

"I'm so sorry, LuLu! But, Gajeel asked me first." She hesitated, staring at Lucy's face, for any emotion that might slip out.

Lucy smiled, "It's okay, Levy-Chan. I'll just ask Gildarts-Sensei if I could write it myself! I'm pretty sure, everyone has a partner already." Levy sat in thought for a moment, before smiling sadly. "I'm so sorry, Lu-Chan! I-" But was cut off as Gajeel picked up his girlfriend by the collar. "Sorry, Bunny Girl. Come on, Shrimp." Gajeel sent an apologetic glance towards Lucy, and continued his way, to his desk, somewhere in the middle row.

Lucy sighed, and shook her head, as she watched Levy began pouting and screaming for Gajeel to put her down.

"Put me down, Gajeel!"

"Nope. You're comin' with me, squirt."

"Hey! I am NOT a SQUIRT!"

"Yeah, okay shorty. Let's go... OW! Stop kicking me!"

"I WILL, if you STOP, and put me DOWN!"

"Shut up, Shrimp... OW!"

Lucy smiled to herself as she heard the two's voices slowly get fainter and fainter, by the second as they continued bickering.

Lucy sighed, and raised her hand. Gildarts raised an eyebrow in return. "What?" He demanded.

"I-I... Um... I d-don't have a partner. C-Could I p-please do the project by m-myself?" Lucy asked, quickly. Although, Gildarts magically made out what she said. It wasn't Lucy's fault, she stuttered. Her teacher was so... demanding. She got nervous everytime he went like that. And he was _always_ like that.

"Sure-" Gildarts said, not caring in the slightest, before getting cut off.

"I don't have a partner." A smooth, yet slightly bored voice called out. Lucy turned around to face a rather, annoyed Natsu. Lucy gulped, as she turned to face a smiling Gildarts. "You two can be partners!" He cried, before waving them off, before they could protest. "Now go on. Shoo. I'm busy." He said, as he reached down to grab his jelly filled donut, sitting their, half eaten, on his desk.

"Like eating a donut?" Natsu asked, raising an eyebrow. Gildarts shot him a glare, and was about to go into a lecture, when Lucy, without thinking, stood up, grabbed Natsu's arm and ran to the back.

"Wha- Hey!" Natsu cried.

Lucy blushed. "I- I"m s-saving your a-ass okay?" She mentally slapped herself as she heard herself stutter.

With that, Natsu went silent. When they reached the back of the room, Lucy immediately let go of his hand, and backed at least 5 feet away, hands in front of her, looking away. She took no notice to her burning red cheeks.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Hey. Natsu Dragneel. Name?" Natsu asked, thinking it would be better to learn the nerd girl's name, before doing the project, as he stuck out his tan hand, in front of him.

Lucy finally looked towards the boy. Her face grew a darker red than before, if that was possible, and took a few steps forward, before shaking his outstretched hand. Quickly she pulled away, and backed up again, once more.

Natsu sighed. "Name?" He asked again, He was getting rather bored. "L-Lucy H-Heartfilia." She stuttered. "L-Look." Lucy slowly grew more confident, with each passing second. "I-I'll write the story. Y-You can go do w-whatever you want." Lucy mumbled, looking away again.

Natsu was shocked. "Excuse me?" He asked, rather loudly. Lucy looked up in alarm. "If you expect me to leave you to do the work yourself, you're out of your mind." Natsu stated, getting rather annoyed. "Do you think, I'm stupid or something?"

Lucy was shocked. "N-NO!" She exclaimed. A bit too loudly, as a few classmates turned their head towards the duo. Lucy blushed and waved them off, before continuing. "I-It's just how m-most projects I did with my previous partners, w-went. Besides m-my friends, a-at least. I did the project, while m-my _'partner'_ would go off doing whatever they did, and the next day, He or s-she would present it, in front of the class, w-while I u-usually s-stood in th-the b-back."

Lucy didn't notice she was looking at the floor as she spoke... Or rather stuttered. When she did notice, however, she slowly brought her head up, expecting to see Natsu gone. Off flirting with other girls. It's what most boys did when they were paired up with Lucy. But Natsu was still there. And with a rather angry face, might I add. Lucy gasped, and began apologizing profusely. "I-I'm sorry! P-Please don't hurt me!" She cried, putting her hands up in front of her face, squeezing her eyes tight together in fear. When the blow she expected didn't come, She slowly opened one eye. Than the other.

Natsu's eyes had softened, and he didn't look angry anymore. In fact, he looked sorry for her.

"Look. I'm not like them. We'll do the project together. Are you free after school?" He asked, kindly.

Lucy had her mouth wide open. Slowly she nodded, without bothering to close her open hatch.

"Good. Uh... We can work together after school... Er... Could we meet at your house? I'm having a few problems with mine... " Natsu began scratching the back of his head.

Lucy nodded quickly, and passed her phone towards the hooded boy. Natsu hesitated to grab it, but when he did, as fast as lightning. he had added her in his contacts and him in hers. Returning it, He scratched his head some more.

Lucy blushed, as she muttered out a soft thanks. Natsu quickly nodded, Both sort of stared at each other for the next passing minute. Unaware of the black and blue haired couple, who were hiding behind a desk, nearby.

"Aww! I _so_ think they'd be a good couple!" Levy whisper screamed. Gajeel sighed. "Calm down, shrimp." Levy shot him a glare and began to playfully hit and kick her boyfriend. "My name is LEVY! You, of all people should know!" Gajeel ran away from the desk, hands over head, as Levy followed, kicked the back of his feet, as they both ran.

Gildarts clapped his hands together. "Right. Get your things and, get the hell out of my classroom! Let's GO!" He screamed, and pointed out the door.

Lucy ran back to her desk, snapping out of her trance.

"M-Meet me b-by t-the front g-gates, a-after s-school! B-Bye!" She waved, as she quickly ran around the desks, and chairs blocking her path.

Natsu smiled. He couldn't wait. Maybe he could become friends with the blonde girl?

Natsu grinned at the thought. Quite happily, too. And began making his way towards his desk.

At his old school, Natsu didn't have any friends, except for one, raven haired boy. But they had known each other since childhood. So it only made sense, that they were buddies.

Natsu kept on grinning, as he picked up his blue duffel bag. Slinging it over his shoulder, he kept on smiling a quite, radiant smile, as he walked by a group of girls, he made his way to his second period.

Little did he know the girls, were rather, staring at him.

"Wow. Did you see his smile? It's... So perfect!"

"I bet he's a TOTAL hottie underneath that hoodie!"

"He's so tan! I LIKE it!"

"Oh, do you think he's strong?"

"I can't really tell..."

"He couldn't compare to Loke and Laxus though."

"True..."

Natsu heard them, gossiping, but quickly brushed it off. They were probably talking about some other dude. Even if they were talking about him, he honestly didn't care in the slightest. He wasn't looking for love... Yet. He was looking for a friend. And he knew who he wanted, as one. He wanted the girl who had become partners with him. He wanted the girl who blushed every time he looked at her. He wanted the girl who gave him her number. He wanted Lucy.

Realizing how cheesy his thoughts sounded, he shook his head.

It sounded like he was in love, the way his thoughts were jumbled. He laughed. He only wanted her as a friend. Still chuckling to himself, he didn't notice a certain scarlet haired girl, giving him the, 'Hairy Eyeball', from behind.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah,** **Yeah**. **I** **know** **the** **ending** **is** **cheesy**. **He** **wanted** **this** , **he wanted that. But, I wrote down what I wrote down, so deal with it. Lol. Sorry for my rudeness.**

 **I** **still can't believe people are reading my story...** **I'm** **a complete amateur here. I'm pretty new to fan fictions. Ah, well. Thank you for reading!**

 **Oh and don't forget to review your thoughts on my story! I like reading people's thoughts.**

 **Thanks!**

 **-Trinity**


	3. Devil Encounter

"YOU! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Natsu froze in alarm. "What?" He slowly turned around to face Satan's demon child.

Correction sorry. Erza.

"What. Are. You, scheming." She dangerously implied.

"W-What?"

Now, Natsu wasn't one to get scared easily. He never stuttered in his life before. Until now.

"If you're intending to hurt, Lucy. I shall kill you." The dangerous demon vowed. It was quite scary.

"I-I don't intend too."

"I CALL BULLSHIT, MOTHERFUCKER!"

And with that, Erza vanished. Her image still blurred of where it once was. "W-What!?"

A second later, she was back. In different clothing. She had on a red, and white kimono. With a wooden sword in hand.

Natsu froze. His instinct kicking in, as he made a mad dash down the hall. "STOP RIGHT THERE, FUCKTARD!" Erza followed, a deadly aura following her.

"LUCY! HELP ME! I'M BEING CHASED BY A CRAZED PYSCHOPATH!" Natsu screeched, as he raced by the blonde girl. Lucy blinked in confusion, as she felt a massive air current, as Natsu ran by.

"Natsu-!?"

Lucy turned around to face the direction Natsu had come from. She sighed. "Erza..."

"LUCY! THE _ONE_ CLASS, THAT I'M NOT IN WITH YOU AND LEVY, THIS GUY IS?! I SHALL KILL HIM!"

And with that, Lucy thought she saw Erza's eyes gleam in fury. And she ran even faster. Now, trust me. Natsu was an incredibly fast runner. So fast, he was a blur. But Erza was faster. Bit by bit, she was gaining on the poor hooded boy. "AGGGHHHHH!" Natsu screamed, running even more quicker than before. People in the hallways, were amusingly watching the pair. And then. His hood flew down.

Erza and Natsu didn't stop their mad dash. But the others surrounding them gasped.

He had, _pink_ hair.

Although, for some reason, it looked completely natural. And... To be honest. He looked _good_.

Although his face was twisted in fear, Lucy stared, at the marvelous, handsome boy.

"He's HOT!"

"As good as Loke!"

"But as strong as Laxus? Hah! I highly doubt it."

"You never know. Maybe. He's extremely fast. Look! He _still_ hasn't been caught by, Titania yet! That's a record! It's been more than 3 seconds!"

"He's so dreamy..."

Whispers began to spread throughout the school. And for some crazy odd reason, the teachers were simply staring. Watching the hot new kid, race by with the demon Titania on his tail.

Lucy was still frozen in shock. Then she blushed. A hot bright red. She didn't exactly know why either. She covered her face with her hands, embarrassed by her pink cheeks.

"Lu-Chan! Lu-Chan! Oh there you are. LuLu, how could you leave without meeee?!"

Lucy turned around, to face her best friend, who was trying to catch her breath.

"Are you okay? Your face is red." Levy asked, confused.

Lucy blushed even more, when she heard that comment. Levy smirked. "Nevermind... Where's Erza? She's usually waiting out the door to walk with us to our next class. "Oh." Lucy turned back around, to see where her friend was looking.

Faintly a voice began growing louder and louder, as a small image began running their way.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"COME BACK HERE!"

Lucy sighed. Erza was a bit excited, though her appearence was angry written all over. It had been quite the while since she found someone who could run her speed. 6 years. Yep. 6 whole years.

Natsu saw the blonde up ahead and ran behind her and Levy.

"Help me!" He squeaked.

Lucy blushed a deep red, as she felt his strong hands grab her shoulders and his spearmint breathe brush against her neck.

"I-I..."

It didn't take long before Erza was in front of Lucy. She glared at the boy behind her. "LET YOUR FILTHY SHITTY HANDS OFF OF LUCY!"

Lucy simply looked down, as Levy stared on in confusion. Natsu stuck out his tongue.

"Nya! Never! Lucy's my new best friend!"

And with that, he pulled her into a bone crushing, side hug. And then, Lucy's fun side kicked in.

Her blush vanished. She screamed. "Lemme go, you idiot!" She covered her mouth, immediately afterwards.

What did she just do? Calling a boy an idiot, she had just met that day? She blushed.

"Aww, Luce! That hurt, right here!" Natsu said playfully, pointing to his chest.

"Hmph." Lucy broke free of his grasp and turned away. What was with her? She usually was shy around boys. But... She felt as if she could be herself around this new kid. As if she had known him for years.

Natsu was feeling the same way in the meantime. He grinned. He was glad that the blonde besides him, had opened up a bit. _Yosh!_

"STUPID BASTARD IDIOT! YOU'L REGRET THIS..."

Erza's switch was on full throttle, angry now. Natsu's eyes widened, and before anyone could react, wood and skull clashed together.

Erza had swung the wooden sword. Which 'coincidentally' had landed on Natsu's tough head. Natsu had seen the attack coming, but quickly refused to dodge it. "I've got a thick skull. The sword'll crack, and she'll see how amazing I am, and will bow down before me!" Natsu concluded.

Boy was he wrong.

The sword didn't break. And luckily, neither did Natsu's skull. He did fall down, unconscious though.

"Oh, my god! You killed him!" Lucy yelled, and knelt by the boy's side.

Erza shrugged. "Nah. He was running pretty fast. He should have a mountain full of stamina, he should be awake in 5...4...3...2..."

Natsu shot up, rubbing his head. "Ow! Damnit, psycho lady!" Lucy's eyes widened. And slowly she turned around to face a raging Erza.

"Run." Levy and Lucy said in unison.

Natsu understood what they were implying, and started for a mad dash for the outdoor world.

 **"HOW. DARE, YOUUUUU!"** Erza vanished, once more, and soon appeared behind the fleeing salmon haired boy.

"AHHHHH!" Natsu screamed, as he saw how dangerously close Erza was. He picked up speed. Lucy sighed and shook her head, as she stared after the two. Levy smiled. Her best friend was finally loosing her phobia. Of what you ask? Boys.

 **A/N : Yeah, okay. I know we had a bad chapter. I'm sorry guys. Well, that was Chapter 3 of Hidden Beauty. And I am happy it didn't get deleted this time. Yay! See you in the next chapter!**

 **-Trinity**


	4. Enter- Jude Heartfilia!

**DISCLAIMER | Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, my beloved readers. ;)**

* * *

Lucy nervously glanced around in anticipation, as she fiddled with her thumbs while biting her lower lip.

Where was he?

Natsu agreed on meeting her by the front gate, right after school!

They had to finish their english assignment by Tuesday!

The poor blonde was sweating bullets, as she waited for the salmon haired newbie to show up.

Which he eventually did.

With Erza still tailing him close behind.

"LUCYYYYYYYY! HELPPPPPP MEEEEE!" Natsu had a huge trail of smoking dust behind him as well as the demonic scarlet haired devil close behind.

Lucy blinked twice in disbelief for a moment.

Before deciding to do the only thing that seemed was the right thing to do.

The action her heart and soul told her to take part of.

Clenching her hands into small fists, Lucy looked onwards at Natsu and Erza in determination. She could do this.

Today was the day, Lucy Heartfilia would save a person from near death, from the scarlet haired monster.

...

...

...

..

.

...

...

...

..

.

... Herself.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy let out a yell of fright, as she flung her arms up over her head before bolting away.

"HELP LUCYYYYYYY!"

"NO WAYYYYYY! SAVE YOURSELF!"

"HHOOOOOWWWW DAAARREEEE YOOOOUUUUUU! COWARD OF A MANNNNN!" Erza's eyes glinted a fiery red, and it only caused Natsu and Lucy's fright to raise a series level higher.

"EERRRZZAAAAAAA! C-CALM DOWN!" Lucy let out a cry of a scream, as the three bolted onto the sidewalk of the road, dodging bystanders whilst at it.

"NOOOOO! HOW COULD I?!"

"WAAAHHH! WHATEVER I DID, I'M SORRY!" Tears were streaming off of Natsu's face in a cartoon-ish like way, as he and Lucy ran a bit side by side (though the blonde nerdette was a bit more in front of the salmon haired teen).

* * *

 **15 minutes later...**

* * *

"That way! My house is that way! Sharp left- brick building." Lucy cried, as she, Natsu, and Erza continued to dash by the side-walk. Her heart was pounding from running so much, and she was seriously tired. But honestly- Her fear of Erza right now dominated. It was run for your life- or utter death from a red haired chick in a Japanese flower red kimono gown. "Got it." Natsu puffed out, giving Lucy a quick nod as she glanced behind herself for his answer.

"Good." Lucy let out a sigh, as she clutched onto her keys- looking ahead after releasing her breath.

"GOOOOO!" Lucy shrieked, as she and Natsu both made a sharp left- racing at the door.

"EEEEEEKKKK!" Natsu soon also let out a shriek- more like a high-pitched girly one too. Erza had caught on (she always did have good reflexes), and successfully made the turn- failing to hit the neighbor to the right's gate.

"YOU SOUND LIKE A LITTLE GIRL. YOU'RE MANLINESS IS FOOLISH. I SHALL INCAPACITATE YOU!" Erza bellowed her vow, as she ran faster- easily gaining on the two. "INSIDE! GOOOO!" Lucy shouted, as she shoved the key into the lock- flinging open the door just right after.

"AHA!" Erza also made it inside, just before Natsu slammed the entrance way shut. "Godammit..." Natsu whistled, as he and Lucy both worriedly turned to face Erza.

"Lucy..." Erza hissed, a forced smile plastered on her face, as she cracked her knuckles.

"Y-Y-Yes?" Lucy stuttered with a flinch to the sound of her name being said by the demon's scarlet headed child.

"I will... AVENGE YOUR DEATH FOR YOU TODAY!" Erza cried, as she lunged straight for Natsu- pummeling him with blows.

"OW!- GODDAMMIT CONTROL YOURSELF, DEMON- OWWW!"

"B-B-But I'm not dead, Erza..."

"DIE, YOU INSANELY POOR ANIMAL- DIEEEEE!"

"ERZA! DON'T KILL 'EM-"

"OWWW! FUCK YOU, DAMMIT..."

"L-Lucy? What's going on here?" A voice interrupted the scene quietly, as all stopped to turn their heads in wonder. Erza sitting on top of a well beaten up Natsu.

"Dad?!" Lucy yelped, as she jumped from her standing position, before tackling her father with a hug.

"Lucy!" Jude grinned, as he placed his arms around his daughter, hugging her back. Natsu wiping a tear from his eye, as he watched the touching scene- only to get a jab in the ribs by Erza. (Both were now sitting up on their knees)

"How was your day today, my little Lu?" "Fine!" Lucy sent a radiant smile towards her father, as he took off her glasses to stare at her face lovingly. (Though she made sure to quickly place her frames back on before either of her two guests could see her face for themselves)

"I see you brought some rather rowdy guests home with you today- Oh! Erza! So nice to see you again!" Jude grinned, as he turned to face one of Lucy's two best friends.

"And who's this- Oh no. No. NO." Jude forced out each "no", the more he said the word. "Dad? What's wron-" "LUCY, WHY IS THERE A BOY HERE? IS HE YOU'RE BOYFRIEND? HUSBAND? FIANCEE? NO. NO. NO. DO YOU STILL HAVE YOUR VIRGINITY- YOU'RE NOT PREGNANT ARE YOU? NOOOOO! MY LITTLE BABY GIRL'S GROWING UP WAYYYYY TOO FASTTTT! DO YOU ALREADY HAVE KIDS? IS IT A BOY OR A GIRL? NOOO! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I WAS A GRANDPA- AHHHHHH!" "DAD! C-C-Calm down! I'm not pregnant- AND I DON'T HAVE KIDS. We're not even in a relationship!" Lucy shouted, a fierce blush coating her cheeks, as Natsu stared dumb-founded. (He didn't really understand what was going on.)

"Oh- thank goodness." Jude let out a sigh of relief, as he wiped sweat off his forehead. "Don't worry, Mr. Heartfilia. I, Erza Scarlet, promise to make sure they DEFINITELY use condoms if he should ever take her virginity. Heck- I'll even make sure they don't get in a relationship. This guy is NOT worthy of our beloved girl, Lucy." Erza patted her right hand over her heart, as she stared at Lucy's dad in determination.

"That would so VERY be appreciated, Erza." Jude smiled, as he and Erza both exchanged hugs.

Meanwhile, Natsu stared at the two disgusted, while Lucy shrieked.

"You guys are getting, WAYYYYY TOO WEIRD ABOUT THIS-"

"Hmm? No we're not." Jude said simply, as both looked over at the blonde in curiosity- whilst continuing their rather long hug.

"HE'S JUST HERE FOR AN ENGLISH PROJECT- GODAMMIIIITTT!"

* * *

 **A/Ns: ARGH! I'm incredibly sorry. This chapter is so short- I have a problem with these things... Forgive me... But I really wanted to update this. I need to get to these fanfics. (If you find this at least a witttlllee bit funny- Hopefully that makes up for the chapt being short? I'M REALLY SORRY; I need to update my other fanfics. T-T**

 **I'll see you guys soon!**

 **~Trinity**


	5. Embracing and opinions

Lucy inhaled as she rubbed her temples from the migraine her father and best friend just gave her.

Turning to the pink haired boy next to her, she apologized, completely aware and paranoid over the awkward tension in the air between her and Natsu. "Er... S-Sorry about that..." She mentally cursed Erza for attacking the poor boy in the hallway and following her all the way home. Not to mention, her dad overreaction to his arrival. She loved those two to death, but sometimes they could be a real pain.

Lucy turned to look at the whistling male as he fidgeted with his scarf worn around his neck. He hadn't bothered to put his hood back on to cover his unruly wild hair, and now that she took a closer look at it, it seriously seemed to fit perfectally, with his tanned complexion, and seemingly well built muscl-

Wait. Stop right there.

Lucy screamed for herself to stop thinking the moment she stared to look his body over. No. Absolutely, not. Checking a boy out was _not_ in Lucy's agenda of things to do.

She could _not_ suffer the chances of having a crush on her english project partner.

He seemed oblivious to the feint pink tint on her pale cheeks, and simply shook his head with a hum. "Nah, it's fine," he laughed as he rose his eyebrow to glance at the nerdy blonde. "You've got some interesting friends there. And a pretty neat dad... Though... They are kind of weird. Not in a bad way, though! It makes things entertaining!" Lucy sighed as she momentarily forgot about her fear of males.

Rolling her eyes, Lucy broke into a small smile. "Tell me about it," Lucy huffed as she began to finger with her nails. "Erza's always onto my case about boys, and my dad's just as worse. Look!" Motioning to the door crack in her room, Lucy turned to glare right at the two pairs of eyeballs looking through the gap. Flinching in surprise, the figures disappeared from view.

Walking over slowly, and crossing her arms underneath her chest (that was still well-hidden), Lucy hooked her foot into the door crack, and swung it open towards her, bringing the door backwards and allowing access to her exit from her room. Natsu watched in curiosity as she walked into the hallway and turned to give her dad and Erza a dead-pan.

"Er... Lucy!" Jude winced, nervous sweat visibly dripping down his face as he side-glanced Erza who was sitting next to him. The scarlet haired girl put his hands on her hips, and looked at Lucy with a look of challenge and worry. "We're only checking up on you and this..." She leaned forward to take a distinguished look at Natsu, who was currently looking around her room in boredom, and she gave a cringe of disgust. "...This... _Boy._ " Lucy dropped her deadpan even lower, and brought her face forward to Erza to question her remark.

"Ehhh? But, Erza, don't you have a _boyfriend?_ " At the statement, the red-head blushed and began to stutter in a frenzy from the ironic sentence. "J-J-Jellal's a different case! I've known him since we were kids, Lucy! You know that. Besides, he's not as rude as this imbecile." Erza glared again as if attempting to burn a hole through Lucy's room entrance. Lucy let out another breath before turning to face her dad to plead with both of the two.

"Please... Dad... Erza... Do you know how awkward you two have already made this? Don't worry- I have no intentions on marrying this guy." She paused as she looked at her dad, letting the statement sink into his fried brain. "But, we do need our privacy to work on our project, otherwise this might count as cheating- I heard Gildarts-Sensei also gave you the same assignment, Erza." Raising both eyebrows to make her point, Lucy stared knowingly at the president, knowing she had her beat. Erza hated cheating, in any forms whatsoever, even if she herself accidentally took part in it.

Staring right into the council's leader's pupils with the factor for dominance, Erza finally backed down, as she sighed in defeat. "Fine." Jude's body gave a tremble of shock to the fierce girl's retreat and acceptance to Lucy's words. "Wha-" Erza turned to look at her friend's father and shook her head, placing her hand on his shoulder to motion it was time to leave the two privacy.

Wordlessly, both rose from their positions in the hallway, and walked out and down the stairs to leave Lucy smiling in the hallway by herself.

Wait a seco-

Now she would have to face Natsu alone.

Natsu.

A boy.

Lucy began to break into a nervous sweat, at the tension her paranoia brought her. What to do, what to do... Dammit!

"Luigi?" Lucy turned around to face Natsu, his ulterior big frame leaning on the frame of her room entrance in laziness. Giving her a lopsided smirk, he jabbed a thumb behind him. "Let's get this thing going. I already have a plan for the story."

Her brown eyes widened in fear, as she scanned in on his figure. That evil seducing smirk... The big toned muscles to prove he was more dominant... The fact he was more stronger... Everything scared her to death.

"N-..."

"..No." In pure confusion Natsu raised his eyebrows. "Huh...?" "No!" Lucy grabbed the sides of her head in fear, and began to tremble. She didn't scream, but it was enough to show the emotion she portrayed. She was afraid. Silence filled the air, and Natsu's arm, the one which he was using to currently rest upon, fell limp by his side and he stood up straight, his weight now evenly on both feet.

"..." Reaching out, Lucy suddenly felt two pairs of large arms wrapped around her, tough muscle bulging through. He wasn't squeezing her, but it was enough to show that what she was no fluke. He really was strong.

But as quick as he had reached out to embrace her it was soon over. The warmth still lasting on her skin by his touch. Lucy's eyes were open wide with shock, as the tears brimming her long eyelashes fell through, escaping the frames covering her beautiful pupils.

She looked up, and he was already facing the entrance of her room, his back towards her. "Let's go."

"..."

"...O-Ok-kay..."

* * *

A/ns: -evil laughter- The cheesiness is back! Hello, mina-san! I'm sorry for the long wait, but I did not give up on this fanfic. As you can see, I've been working pretty hard, and my writing style has changed. Hopefully it evolved in a good way. Thank you for your patience, and I'm sorry I couldn't give you a long chapter... I'll see you soon! I've been working pretty hard lately, so I'll update again soon. Probably even rewrite the first chapters. Thanks again!


	6. Closet Mishap

Smiling nervously to herself, Lucy chuckled bitterly (and mentally).

No, she had no idea how she got herself in this situation, and no she had no idea why she was sitting in her bedroom with a male besides her dad.

Oh, someone please kill her now. The tension in the air was surreal, and Lucy was sweating buckets as she fidgeted uncomfortably while sitting on the edge of her bed mattress, her eyes darting around her room to look at anywhere but where Natsu was seated on the floor. She whimpered to herself, and fixed her glasses frames uncomfortably, taking note of the focused face of the boy, as Natsu glared at the sheet of paper in his hand.

"...Dragons." "E-Eh?"

"Dragons."

"A...Ano..." Lucy nervously scratched the side of her cheek in confusion. What did he mean?

"Fire ones."

"..." Her mouth plastered in a thin line, Lucy smiled nervously. What?! Why was this dude so confusing, not to mention, awkward?!

"With flying cats." He looked up at her cartoon-ishly, and gave her a blunt thumbs-up, satisfied with his statements. Lucy deadpanned, 2-D like tears streaming down her face as she played another soft bitter smile, completely giving up. _I don't understand..._

Coughing and maintaining her posture (c'mon snap out of it, Lucy. This isn't an anime), Lucy cleared her throat nervously with a few deep inhales before turning to him, a trembling fake smile plastered on her face. "U-Uh... Could you... Describe what you're..." Waving her hands in an "keep-going" motion, Lucy thought hard to find the right word to finish the sentence. "...Describing...?"

Natsu blinked once. Then twice. His gaze (awkwardly) continued to stare at Lucy, not looking anywhere but at her. And you better believe the tension and self-paranoia Lucy got from the action was overwhelming.

 _Why is he staring at me?_ Lucy nervously laughed as she rubbed the back of her head in hopes of covering up her question. It seemed stupid to ask... Was that why he was staring?

 _...Wait a se-_

Realization dawned to Lucy as she froze, completely unable to move. He was staring at her. Her face. Through fake glass frames. The next thing that happened occurred fast, and Natsu himself later couldn't describe what the _fuck_ had just happened.

It was all a blur.

Lucy let out a (rather loud) shriek, and her hands flew to her baggy shirt which she used to grab to cover up her face. While doing this, she leaped off the bed (in an un-worldly manner... This was all happening while her voice was still screeching in shock), kicked Natsu squarely in the face, while using that same head to propel herself at her closet, diving in head-first, slamming the white doors shut right after.

What it sounded like?

"KYAAAAAAAA," " _What the fu-_ OW! JEEZUS CHRI-" "AAAAAHHHHHHHHhhhhhh..." " _Woah!_ Are you oka-" "AAAHHHHHHHHHHH..." "..." "..." "..."

Natsu was now seated on the floor, rubbing his poor bloody nose, as he stared at the closed closet in complete and utter confusion, deadpanning.

He was about to go in to check if she was alright, but flinched (hard) when he heard a loud "bang", winced twice when two crashs sounded, and cringed to the sounds of hangers falling (on someone's head), and sighed to hear a small "owwwwwie...".

Chuckling to himself, he pulled himself off the floor to open the doors of the closet. "Uhhh..." He was met with a figure, dressed in a black hoodie, pulled way over her head, seated on top of a colossal sized, gigantic pile of clothes on the floor, which spilled out the moment he opened the entry way. Black and white hangers hung off of the girl, some hooked onto her shoulder and some to a few pieces of thread which had come loose off of the black sweatshirt she had so quickly threw on.

Natsu watched as Lucy visibly flinched, knowing that he opened the dark isolated place the moment the light flooded in. Natsu gave a sheepish smile (and another chuckle), when he saw the petite girl attempt to look around curiously (to no avail - her eyes were covered) and trying to listen to figure out where he was standing.

Okay. If he was being honest, she was acting cute. Incredibly adorab- _Freeze._

Natsu slapped himself with both palms, as he shook his head and unruly hair out. Running his fingers through his natural locks he cursed under his breath. Bloody hell... Aw, heck naw. He can't afford to call his English project partner, _cute_. Natsu began a massive debate, right then and there, while Lucy (the poor girl) looked around in complete and utter confusion, still attempting to figure out what just happened, and why she over-reacted so.

"Ughhhh! No! Quite it! I'm such an idiot..." "Huh? Eh? U-Um... N-Natsu... S-Sannn, w-where are you... It's so d-dark.." (A loud slap was heard, as Natsu whacked himself in the cheeks again) "BAKA!" "E-Ehhhhh?!"

Natsu blinked before coming back to reality.

"Oh- No, no, no, no! I didn't mean you, Luigi," He had already forgotten her name... Natsu was just assuming it was 'Luigi'. "I-I meant me. I was calling myself, an idiot. You're not..." He winced, as he looked at the still flailing helpless girl. He cringed. "I... I think."

"What was that, N-Natsu-san?"

"N-...Nothing.."

Reaching out, Natsu helped her stand up, her knees buckling once, as she trembled, clutching onto his own black hoodie for steadiness. He smiled, and removed her clothing article. "Here, let me help you with this." Pulling the sweater down with a minor, tug, Natsu was glad to see her blonde head appear through the neck-hole soon after. Lucy? Not so much.

It seemed to happen slowly.

Lucy was completely unaware to it at first, but after a while, after she had cooled down and taken a few deep breaths of the much needed cool air, she had all but needed to take one good look at Natsu's shocked expression to have her cock her head in question. He was pointing at her face in disbelief, and she was even more confused then before. She placed her hands to her head in perplexed confusion, before realizing the weight of the object that was missing.

...Her glasses were off, and on the floor besides their feet.

* * *

A/ns: Sorry for the short chapter! 1,080 words, and still a-going. Thanks to the people who welcomed me back! I'll post again tomorrow (maybe) if I see people notice this (Notice me, reader-senpais! :') The much needed reveal has come, but in a different way then before! I actually don't think I'll re-write this, otherwise the whole plot might change, and no one wants that, anymore. Sayanora, till next time!


End file.
